Dia, si Mantan
by F.N29
Summary: Dimana Kang Daniel gagal move on, dan kabar putus dari Ong Seongwoo dengan pacar barunya bagaikan menemukan oasis di padang pasir.


**Dia, si Mantan**

**.**

**Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo**

**.**

**BxB!DLDR!TYPO!AMBURADUL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh yang Kang Daniel ingat tentang Ong Seongwoo adalah lelaki itu sempurna, bahkan hobi merengeknya menjadi salah satu sifat yang Daniel akui menjadi pelengkap sempurnanya. Segila itu Daniel dalam memuja Seongwoo, sang mantan terindah yang sudah satu tahun ini Daniel kenang dalam kenangan yang ingin sekali ia ulang.

Yup, Kang Daniel, si tampan dari Busan yang gagal move on dari mantan yang sudah dua tahun ia pacari itu.

Alasan mereka putus?

Daniel tercyduk selingkuh? Bukan! Mereka sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan karena sama-sama merasa bosan dengan hubungan mereka.

Klise, tapi kini disesali dengan sepenuh hati oleh Daniel.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu kini sudah memiliki kekasih baru, Kim Jonghyun namanya. Yang ingin sekali Daniel tinju wajahnya ketika berpas-pasan dikoridor kampus. Atau mengempeskan ban mobilnya suapaya tidak bisa mengantarkan Seongwoo pulang. Atau bahkan melemparkan sendoknya ketika mereka bermesraan dikantin.

Seperti sekarang.

Daniel duduk dua bangku dibelakang Seongwoo dan Jonghyun, matanya menatap punggung Seongwoo yang bergetar menahan tawa akibat guyonan kekasihnya. Daniel merasa sakit mata, kondisi kepala dan hatinya panas. Siap meledak, tapi ia memilih menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja.

_Aku terluka melihat kau bermesraan dengannya__ku tak bahagia melihat kau bahagia__Harusnya aku yang disana dampingimu dan bukan dia__Harusnya aku yang kau cinta dan bukan dia__Harusnya kau tahu bahwa cintaku lebih darinya__Harusnya yang kau pilih bukan dia_Daniel menatap Kwon Hyunbin disampingnya, lalu melirik pada ponsel putih didekat kepalanya. Kenapa ringtone ponselnya lagu ini, sih? Menambah kegalauan Daniel saja.

"Dan, aku harus pergi. Minhyun hyung memintaku untuk menjemputnya." Hyunbin mengemasi barangnya, tanpa melirik sekilaspun pada Daniel.

Daniel mendengus. "Terserah."

Hyunbin mengangguk sekali lalu pergi.

_Pada akhirnya, kau selalu ditinggalkan_, _Daniel__!_Daniel sedang sensitif. Sedikit-sedikit bawa perasaan. Galau berkepanjangan. Tidak jelas sekali pokoknya.

"Oh, lihat. Siapa yang duduk sendirian dengan tanpa semangat hidup disini."

Daniel tidak ingin membuka mata. Biar saja orang yang baru saja datang dan duduk disampingnya itu mengoceh banyak, Daniel tidak peduli.

"Ayolah, Dan. Kau tampan. Banyak yang antri ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Diam saja, Kim Jaehwan!"

Kim Jaehwan tertawa keras. Mengerti betul dengan semua tingkah Daniel. Ia seperti kamus hidup Daniel. Bahkan tanpa bercerita, Jaehwan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Daniel. Katanya Daniel itu seperti buku yang terbuka, mudah untuk dibaca.

"Ong Seongwoo tidak mencintaimu sebesar apa yang kau ekspetasikan sejauh kalian berpacaran dulu, mungkin."

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaehwan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat," Jaehwan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah dimana Seongwoo berada. "dia bahagia setelah putus darimu. Tidak ada kabar darinya, jika dia tengah galau pasca putus darimu."

"Bangsat memang."

Lagi-lagi Jaehwan tertawa. "Jadi, jangan lama-lama sensinya. Kau melebihi wanita saat sedang datang bulan."

Terlampau kesal, Daniel tidak menghiraukan apapun yang Jaehwan ucapkan. Kakinya melangkah pergi dari kantin. Kemana saja asal tidak melihat kemesraan Seongwoo dan Jonghyun.

keesokan harinya, Daniel datang kekampus dengan wajah yang cukup ceria. Setidaknya dia sudah ingat bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Hal itu tentu tidak luput dari kacamata Kim Jaehwan. Maka dari itu, ketika Daniel menaiki tangga untuk menghadiri kelas paginya, Jaehwan sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan didepan dada. "Kau tampak berbeda. Jangan bilang Seongwoo salah memencet tombol lalu menyukai kirimanmu di sosial media." Katanya.

Senyuman Daniel luntur, kenapa manusia satu ini selalu tahu?

"Dia tidak salah pencet, oke?!"

"Ya, sesukamu mengartikannya saja." Jaehwan membalikkan badannya, berjalan pelan diikuti Daniel. "Setidaknya itu sedikit memberimu semangat hidup."

"Jangan merusak semangat hidupku dengan ocehan tidak berfaedah milikmu."

Kelas Daniel selesai tepat ketika jam makan siang. Karena tadi pagi laki-laki tinggi itu tidak sarapan, maka kakinya melangkah menuju kantin secepat yang ia bisa. Menuruni anak tangga dengan siulan pelan, kedua matanya menangkap sosok manis sang mantan tengah duduk dibangku taman depan ruang klub photografi.

Ong Seongwoo duduk sendiri disana.

Sendiri.

S E D I R I.

Daniel melirik kanan kiri, mengantisipasi kehadiran kekasih sang mantan yang muncul kapan saja. Dirasa cukup aman, kakinya pindah haluan mendekati Seongwoo. Terdengar isakan pelan ketika Daniel berdiri tepat dibelakang Seongwoo.

Dia, kenapa menangis?

Tanpa ragu, Daniel mengulurkan sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa di saku belakang celananya. "Ingat aku pernah bilang jika wajahmu buruk setelah menangis?"

Seperti pahlawan kesiangan, Daniel berdiri didepan Seongwoo dengan sapu tangan yang terulur. Seongwoo menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengusap air matanya.

"Terimakasih."

Ah, Daniel rindu suara merdu mantannya ini.

"Tidak masalah."

Keheningan merajai setelahnya. Seongwoo sibuk mengusap air matanya dengan kepala menunduk, sedangkan Daniel sibuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang tidak akan menyinggung Seongwoo. Tapi otaknya mendadak macet. Tidak bisa berpikir lebih, apalagi dalam kondisi perut yang kosong.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku harus pergi."

_Kesempatan, Daniel! Tahan dia, dan ajak bicara dari hati ke hati. Ini bukan proses penikungan. Ini hanya cara supaya rindumu tersampaikan. Cepat tahan dia!_

"Um, Seongwoo.."

Seongwoo mendudukkan dirinya kembali ketika Daniel memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo dalam.

_Aku merindukanmu, Seongwoo._

Seongwoo tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi Daniel tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau putus dengan Jonghyun?"

Mata Seongwoo membulat, Daniel gelagapan dengan pertanyaan spontannya yang terlihat sekali menunggu kabar putus dari Seongwoo menjadi nyata.

"Ah, itu. Maksudku, um, kau.. tidak ada masalah, kan dengan dia?"

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit cerah dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku baru saja putus dengannya."

"Oh, maaf."

_AKHIRNYA! KAU PUTUS JUGA DENGANNYA._

Daniel merasa jahat. Dia sedih melihat Seongwoo terluka seperti ini, tapi senang juga dengan alasan yang membuat Seongwoo terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik."

_Ayo balikan, Woo._

Imajiner Daniel semakin menggila.

"Ya, semoga itu yang terbaik." Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Masih ada yang rela membahagiakanmu, memperjuangkan dirimu apapun yang terjadi."

_Dan itu adalah aku__._

Seongwoo masih terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika dengan pelan namun pasti, tangan Daniel menggenggam tangannya lembut.

_Hidupku tanpamu takkan pernah terisi sepenuhnya__Karena kau separuhku__Berbagi suka duka__Saling mengisi dan menyempurnakan__Karena kau..__Kau separuhku__Separuh Jalan hidupku__Kau separuhku_Daniel dan Seongwoo sontak menoleh, mendapati Hyunbin tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan yang sibuk menerima panggilan, mungkin dari Hwang Minhyun, kekasihnya.

"Ya, kali ini aku suka ringtonenya Hyunbin"

**E****nd.**

Hai, apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa:v Apakah kalian ingat saya? Saya kangen OngNiel, jadi membuat cerita nggak jelas ini. Ada yang rindu OngNiel sama Wanna One, nggak?

**F.N29**


End file.
